Sasusaku How love finds away
by EmoMetalMusicLuvr16
Summary: I'm going to remake this. I don't know if I'll delete this or not though.
1. Chapter 1

Bridget/Me: Hi! This is my first fanfic on ! I hope you enjoy! Plz fav!

Sasuke: Why would they?

B: SHUT UP EMO TEME! AND DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!.

Sasuke: No.

B: DO IT CHICKEN-ASS! Or I'll make Sakura end up with your retarded/smexy older brother!

Sasuke: *glares* you wouldn't.

B: Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, but do you really wanna take that chance?

Sasu: ….

B: Well?

Sasu: Bridget does not own Naruto or she would've made Sasusaku, Narhina, Kibaino, Nejiten, and Shikatema couples a LONG time ago. There happy now?

B: Very. YOSH! ONWARD TO THE STORY!

SasuSaku Fanfic #1 How Love Finds Away!

BTW-'thoughts', *action *, (me), _blah _means inner

Setting: Sakura's house.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*"Stupid alarm. Shut up." Sakura says sleepily. *pushes button* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "Ugggh." She groaned *gets up and pushes button again.* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*"Oh come on! Stop ringing damnit!." *I start pushing button repeatly* "Come on stop!" She yelled angrily (sp?)*Still ringing* (srry got lazy ^^')

She picked it up and through it on the ground hard but it still ringing! "UGGGH!" She groaned_*innerself-WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS STUPID CLOCK!_*'DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE HAD IT!' She thought.

*opens window and throws outside* "That's better" Then starts 2 get ready 4 training.

Meanwhile… At the training grounds.

Sasuke was leaning under a tree with his eyes closed cause he's been waiting here since 4:30 a.m. Then he heard the Naruto ask "Hey teme. Where do you think Sakura is? She's never late."

"I don't know. And don't care." he stated coldly. (Imma kick him ass! DX) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN U DONT CARE! SHE COULD BE HURT! SHE CARES ABOUT YOU! SO YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT

HER!" Naruto yelled. "Hn." And before Naruto had the time 2 yell back at him, he got hit with something that looked like an alarm clock and fell on the ground face first. It was actually pretty funny. "OWW! WTH? WHO THE HELL THREW THIS ALARM CLOCK!" Naruto yelled (I bet you know heehee )

Just then they saw Sakura walk up. "Hey guys. Wha-" She stopped and they looked at her. Her face looked shocked and surprised. (Like this: 8O) "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Ummm Naruto. Did you get hit with that?" She asked and pointed 2 the alarm clock. "Ummm, yea. Why?"

"Whoops." She laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..." (She explained what happened from this morning and that it was her clock)It got silent then Naruto yelled. "Wow Sakura! You threw it that hard!" yelled in amazement. Sakura blushed. "Umm, yea." She said giggling. 'She's so cute.' Sasuke thought.

'Wait...Did I just think that! Snap out of it Sasuke. Stick with revenge.' he thought. *_But she's sooo smexy!_*'I know. Wait! Wait a minute! You again?' *_What? I know you want her_* 'SHUT UP! Stupid inner.' *_I'm you retard. You just called yourself stupid and 2 shut up -_-_* 'JUST GO AWAY!' *_Fine. But I'll be back_*(LOL the terminator: D) 'Thank god.' Sasuke sighed.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" he heard Sakura ask. "No. And if there was, why would I tell you?" he stated coldly "Oh. I was just worried." he heard her say as her smiled turned into a frown. "Tch. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She didn't respond. She just looked away. Then Naruto yelled. "Teme she was just worried about you! Geez!" Sakura sniffed. "It's OK Naruto. I'm used 2 it." She said with a sad smile. (Sasuke you jackass you made her cry! D:) He was about 2 say something when Kakashi poofed in.

"HEY YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. "Sorry I'm late. There was an old lady who needed my help 2 get her cat-" "SAVE IT!" Naruto yelled again. "So what's the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "The mission is 2 track down 2 enemy ninja that escaped the Hidden Sand. And since there are 2, we'll splint up into 2 teams. "Kakashi said. 'Plz let me be with Sakura.' Naruto thought. 'Plz let me be with Sasuke.' Sakura thought.

'This will be interesting.' Sasuke thought. "Ok. The teams are Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and me." 'YES! I'm with Sasuke!' Sakura thought. 'NO! I wanted 2 be with Sakura. Oh well at least I'm not with teme.' Naruto thought. "Everyone understand?" Kakashi asked. "Hai (Yes)." the three said in unison. "Ok we'll meet at the front gate 2morrow morning at six. Have a goodnights rest." Kakashi said then poofed away. Then the others left 2 their homes.

B: There you have it! No flames plz! Oh! And this is also on Youtube. XD PLZ COME BACK FOR THE NEXT PART! 3 Comment, Fav, ECT.

Sasuke:-

B: DON'T!

Sasuke: Fine.


	2. Chapter 2 THE MISSION BEGINS!

B: Hey welcome to my second SasuSaku Fanfic! I hope you enjoy!

Sasuke: *mutters* I highly doubt they will.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…'he's in deep shit'

B: THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH YOU CHICKEN ASS!

Sasuke: Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it?

B: I'M GONNA MAKE SOME FRIED CHICKEN! *pulls out flame gun*

Sasuke: AH SHIT! *runs away*

B: YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT EASY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Anyways…..I'll do the disclaimer. Bridget-san does NOT own Naruto, cause if she did, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Kibaino, Nejiten, & Shikatema would have been together a LONG time ago! Teehee.

The next morning!

Everyone is already there waiting to hear where they're going on the mission. "Ok, Sasuke and Sakura. You'll go east and Naruto and I will go west, understood?" Kakashi asked. "Hai." the three students said. "Good. Lets head out and Sasuke and Sakura, be careful." "Right!" Sasusaku said. And they headed off.

Sakura and Sasuke were hopping branch to branch in silence that would make you want to punch someone! Sakura didn't like the silence, but she was afraid Sasuke would be cold to her again. And Sasuke knew Sakura was still upset about what happened and was starting to feel guilty. Sasuke was deep in thought trying to figure out how to apologize to Saki. (Saki=Sakura)

'Maybe I was a little harsh on her. She just cares about me. DAMNIT! Why am I such a jerk?' *_YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!_* 'Fuck. You're back.' *_Yes I am! NOW apologize to Saki!_* 'Saki?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow. *_YES SAKI! NOW APOLOGIZE DAMNIT!_* 'Easy for you to say. How am I supposed to say it?' *_Well don't say it right now. Say it later before you go to bed. That way if she faints she won't fall off the tree. =^.^=_* 'Ha-ha. Very funny. But ok, I'll say it before we go to bed.' *_Good_!* 'Yeah, Yeah. Whatever.'

Sasuke and Sakura have been looking for hours and decided to make camp for the night.

They settled up camp in silence. (Gonna punch someone! .) Until Sasuke said "Hey Sakura." Sasuke's voice scared her a bit. She jumped. "Ah, Yea?" Sakura asked. "I'll finish setting up camp if you go and get some food, water, and fire wood." "Oh, Ok." Sakura then walked off to find the supplies they'll need. 'Ok, so I need to find food, water and firewood, huh? Well food and the firewood seem easy to find, but water is a different story.' she thought.

*_CHA! YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!_* 'Cool. You're here to help, right?' *_Yep_.* 'Thanks!' *_No prob. So what's the problem?_* 'We need to find a river so we can go back.' *_Well how do you find a river?_* 'Look for wet soil?' she guessed. *_Good idea! You're a genius!_* 'Thanks, but we're both me. Soooo we're both geniuses!' *_CHA! Yup! We sure are!_* Well that was weird. Moving on. O.O Sakura went looking around and found a stream. She filled up the bottles and went to get the food and firewood. Then she came back and saw there was only one tent. "Ummm, Sasuke." she said. "Oh, you're back." Sasuke said. "Ummm, yeah. So why is there only one tent?" she asked. "Kakashi and Naruto took the other. Why is there a problem?" he asked. "NO...I mean I was just wondering." "Oh ok." he said. They got the fire going and ate in silence.

B: THAT'S IT! STUPID SILENCE! ALRIGHT! SOMEONE FIND NARUTO FOR ME!

Naruto: HERE I AM BRIDGET! *Naruto gets punched and goes flying*

B: That felt better, ok back to the show!

Naruto: OWWW. BRIDGET YOU HIT AS HARD AS SAKURA!

B: Why, thank you.

Naruto: *Scared*

B: Hehehe

BACK TO THE SHOW!

"Well I think I'm gonna head for bed." Sakura said "Yea. Me too." Sasuke

said and put the fire out. Once they entered the tent they saw how much room there was. Not very much. And they both knew that they would have to sleep very close together. And they laid down trying to go to sleep. Then Sasuke's inner boomed.*_COM'ON! APOLOGIZE NOW! DAMNIT!_* 'ALRIGHT! Geez.' Sasuke turned over and saw Saki's back to him and saw her shivering. (Ok this part is not very original -_-') "Hey Sakura. Are you cold?" Saki jumped. "Uhh yeah. A little. Why do you-"Before Saki could finish her sentence, Sasu (Sasu=Sasuke) pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly. Saki blushed. "Better?" Sasu asked. "Uh-hu. Thank you Sasuke." Saki thanked. "Your welcome and Sakura." "Yeah?" "About yesterday, what I said. I-I'm sorry." Sasu apologized. Saki's eyes widen and blushed harder. She smiled. "It's ok." She said then snuggled into Sasu's chest. Sasuke blushed a bit. "Yeah, ummm, G-goodnight Saki." Sasu said still blushing. 'Did he just call me Saki?' Sakura thought. 'Shit. Did I say that out loud?' *YUP! YOU SURE DID!* Sasuke just ignored his inner. "Goodnight Sasu." Saki said. Sasuke had a small smile plastered on his face while he slept. And they fell asleep in each others hug!

B: THERE YOU HAVE IT! PART 2 COMPLETED! No flames plz! Fav, Rate, ECT!

Sakura: DON'T WORRY! I KNOW THEY WILL! I mean, WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULDN'T?

B: AWWWWW! *glompls the poor cherry* THANK YOU SAKI! I knew there was a reason why you are my ABSOLUTE fav character!

Sakura: AWWWW! THANKS! But… uh… can you let go plz? It's... hard... to... breathe.

B: OOPS! SORRY SAKI! *let's go*

Sakura: It ok.

B: BYE PEOPLEZ!


	3. Chapter 3 KAWAII!

B: HI! AND WELCOME TO ME 3RD FANFIC! Comment, rate, fav! Naruto plz do the disclaimer.

Naruto: YES! I GET TO THE DISCLAIMER! I PROMISE BRIDGET-CHAN I WILL DO THE BEST DISCLAIMER EVER! Defiantly better than the teme. BELIEVE IT!

B: Ok, ok. I GET IT! NOW DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER! Or you'll end up like Sasuke. *evil glare and smirk*

Naruto: WAIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TEME?

B: Ummmm… let's just say he's in a better place. ;)

Naruto: YOU! YOU KILLED TEME?

B: What? No! If I did that, I wouldn't have the joys of beating the shit out of him. HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL FOR PET'S SAKE!

Naruto: Oh. OK. That's… good I guess.

B: DISCLAIMER!

Naruto: *scared* Ok! BRIDGET-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO/ME! CUZ IF SHE DID- well you already know the rest.

B: Good boy Naruto! HERE'S SOME RAMEN!

Naruto: YAY! RAMEN! *drools*

B: FETCH BOY! *throws ramen*

Naruto: *chases ramen on for likes barking and drooling like an idiot*

B: O.O Wow. That guy needs help.

TO THE STORY! BUH-BUH-BUMMMMM! Hehe.

Setting: Sasusaku's tent! XD The Next Day! :D

Sasu woke up before Saki-chan and saw that she was still asleep on his chest. He smiled and had a small blush even though she wasn't awake. He checked the time and saw it was 8:00 a.m. So he decided to wake Saki-chan up and continue the mission. "Hey Sakura. Time to wake up." He said soooo sweetly. (I'm starting to like Sasu-kun better.) Saki-chan stirred on his chest then opening her eyes. When she woke up she saw she was still on

Sasu-kun's chest and blushed hard. Sasu-kun saw this and was confused at first but then realized why Saki-chan was blushing and laughed.

"G-good morning Sasuke-kun." "Good morning Sakura." He said still laughing a bit. (Hey it's me. Sorry about the whole suffix at the end of name thing. At first I didn't like it but then seemed so kawaii! So if you don't like just deal with it because I won't deal with any shit about. Kk. Alright back to the show! ) They got up and started backing up camp. But this time they were talking. Then they started walking again. (That makes sense, right? O.O')

"So, Sakura what's your family like?" Sasu-kun asked. "Not normal, I can tell you that." Saki-chan sweatdropped. "Why you say that?"

"Well you see my grandma; her name is Elda, lives with us and she is kinda crazy, but very funny and my grandpa, Alfred, makes sure she behaves. I have an older brother named Rin and a little sister named Onju." (Yes I watch chibi vampire Karin and I don't own that either. -_-')" I also have a big sister, her name is Shana, but she is only sister in law, well not yet, but Rin is gonna propose. But I love her like my real big sister. My parents' names are Kurara and Henry." "Wow. Big family. Why haven't you told the dobe and me about them earlier?" Sasu-kun asked. "Well, you see..." Saki-chan started then looked down. "I knew about what happened to both your guys' families and I didn't want to talk about mine afraid it would hurt you guys to know that I have a big family." Then she started talking again. "It would hurt me to know that you guys are hurt to know about my family, because you guys are very important to me and I think of you guys as family." She said and looked up with a smile and a blush on her face. Sasu-kun stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that. And Saki-chan turned back to see what was wrong but the second she turned around she was embraced in a hug by Sasuke-kun. She blushed and it got deeper when she heard Sasu-kun say "Thank you, Saki. Thank you so much. No one has ever said that to me before." and hugged her so tightly that she can barely breathe. "Y-your w-welcome Sasu-kun." she said as her tears came in her eyes and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while till a voice had broken them apart. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, Kyou?" Someone asked.

"A couple of sweethearts I think, Tenji." The one named Kyou said. Sasuke got in front of Sakura with his arm around her protectively.

"Who are you?" Sasuke yelled. Then the two shinobi stepped out of the shadows and SasuSaku can see their headbands. Sakura gasped and Sasuke smirked. "So you're the rouge ninja we were sent after." Sasuke said, still with a smirk on his face. "Are you? HAHAHAHAHA!" Tenji started laughing like crazy. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Sakura yelled from behind Sasuke. "They sent little kids after us! HAHAHAHA!" Tenji laughed again. "SHUT UP, TENJI!" Kyou yelled. "What? Why?" Tenji asked. "Can't you see their headbands? They're leaf village shinobi. And it looks like it's an Uchiha and a- and a Haruno." He said and sounded like he was even more scared when he said Haruno. "A HARUNO AND AN UCHIHA?" Tenji yelled. 'SHIT! They know about my family!' Saki-chan thought. 'What are they talking about? Did Sakura not tell me something?' Sasu-kun thought. Then Sakura thought of something. (Sorry about the confusion here. But you'll find out soon why they are so scared of the Harunos. Oh and Sakura's family is not a bunch of vampires. They are humans, just with a special ability that you find out later. Ok back to the show. (Again)) She stepped out from her spot behind Sasu-kun and said "YUP! AND IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER RIGHT NOW WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!" *_CHA! I hope this works!_* 'Yea, me too!' She thought. "Sakura! What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered. "Just watch!" She whispered back. He was about to say something when the rouge ninja yelled...

"WE SURRENDER!"

Sakura heard Sasuke-kun whisper to no one in particular. O.O "Neither can I." she whisper back O.O. *ME EITHER!* Her/his inner boomed. *_ARE WE AWESOME OR WHAT?_* Her inner said (more like yelled -_-')'We're awesome!' she replied.So they tied the ninjas up and took them back to the village.

TO THE LEAF VILLAGE! Setting: The Hokage's Office!

SasuSaku just walked in the Hokage's office with the criminals behind them. And saw Naruto and Kakashi-sensei already in there. "SAKURA-CHAN! TEME! YOU'RE BACK!" Naruto exclaimed. "There you two are. We were beginning to worry, oh and it looks like you caught the criminals. Good job!" Lady Fifth said. "Thanks, Lady Hokage." SasuSaku said in unison. "That's all for today then. You may all go home. Dismissed." "Hai." team 7 said and left. "BYE SAKURA-CHAN! BYE TEME!" Naruto yelled. "BYE!" Saki-chan yelled back. "See you two later." Kakashi-sensei said and poofed away. "Bye Sasuke-kun." Saki said. "HEY! WAIT!" Sasuke yelled. "Yeah?" "I'll walk you home." Sakura blushed and said "OK!"

While they were walking.

"Hey Saki." "Yeah?" "Why were those criminals afraid of you so badly?" "Uhhhhhh..." Saki said.

B: CLIFFHANGER! I'M SOOO EVIL! MWHAHAHAHA! COME BACK NEXT TIME!

JK! GOTTCHA! I just wanted to see the looks on your faces. Hehehe. Anywayz….FOME WHERE WE LEFT OFF!

"Well?" Sasuke asked. "Ummm...well...how should I say this? Ummm have you ever heard of that the 'Perfect Family'?" Sakura asked. "You mean the one that its whole clan has these powers and everyone in the family has them and is in the ANBU Blackops. And everyone is in a band?" he asked. (I'm totally making this shit up. -_-') "Uh...Yeah." Sakura said. "Ok, but what do they have to do with anything? Hell I don't even know what clan it is anyways. No one does. Only the Hokage knows." he pointed out. "Well, now you're about to know." "What do you mean? You know what clan it is?" "Y-yeah." "Well...whose clan is it?" Sakura said something but he couldn't hear her. "I can't hear you." She said it again but he still couldn't hear her. "I still can't hear you! Say it again."

"I SAID IT'S MY CLAN!"

Sasu-kun couldn't say or do anything but just stare at her in complete shock. They weren't walking anymore. After he stopped, she stopped. She felt weird. With him just looking at her. (I hate it when people stare at me for a long period of time.. I'D PUNCH THEM FOR IT!) 'He's just staring at me. Sasuke Uchiha was actually speechless! Is he really that surprised? Or maybe he doesn't believe me? Like everyone else I tell.' (AWWW POOR SAKI! T.T) Then finally he snapped out of his shock and said "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell us before!" (He's referring to him and Naruto for the people who were too stupid to understand that! XD JK!) "Well, because I thought you wouldn't believe me and also for the same reason that I told you before on our mission about the family thing." She said.

FLASHBACK TIME! =^.^=

"Well, you see... I knew about what happened to both your guys' families and I didn't want to talk about mine afraid it would hurt you guys to know that I have a big family. And it would hurt me to know that you guys are hurt to know about my family, because you guys are very important to me and I think of you guys as family."

FLASHBACK OVER! T.T

'Wow. You really do care a lot about us? Don't ya Sak.' Sasu-kun thought to himself as he stared at her. "Wow." She heard Sasuke say. "Wow what?" "I guess our team is more special than we thought." She looked at him in surprise. Then Sakura looked down and said...

"No, you're wrong, if you're counting me."

"What do you mean I'm wrong? We all hav-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's breakdown, finally letting the pressure get to her. "I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS! I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM!" Saki-chan yelled. "What do you mean? You mean you just don't have them now or-"

"NO! I won't ever get my powers! EVER!" After she said that she started crying. She fell to the floor bawling her eyes out. Sasuke just looked at her, with a worried expression plastered on his face. Then Sakura started shouting. "I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A HARUNO! ALL I DO IS BRING MY

FAMILY TO SHAME! I-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke saying "THAT'S ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS SHIT!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke surprisingly. Sasuke looked at Sakura and heard her sniff. He sighed and bent down to her level and pulled her into his arms. It felt different to her this time. She felt safe. She felt safe, just by being with him. "Listen to me Sakura," Sasu-kun started "you're an amazing person, powers or not. You're smart, strong, and pretty. So don't let that little part make you upset. I don't like to see you upset. So please stop crying, ok?" He said as he slid his fingers through her hair and started stroking it. Sakura blushed like hell and said "O-ok." "Good." Sasu-kun said. "Now, let's get you home." "OK!" Saki-chan beamed. He smiled a bit at her mood swing and helped her up.

They started walking again and it didn't take long to get there. Don't ask why. Ok they were only 10 feet away from her house. *sweatdrop* Such a shocker, right? *sarcasm* Anyways...They arrived at Sakura's door and Sakura pulled out her keys and started unlocking the door.

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun." Saki-chan thanked. "No problem. I enjoyed it." Sasu-kun said as he smirked. And his smirked only increased when he saw Saki-chan blush. "M-me too." Saki-chan stuttered. This, of course, made him smirk a LOT more. "Well...uh, see you tomorrow?" Sasu-kun asked. "Y-yeah. Definitely." "Ok. Well. See ya later." Sasu-kun said getting ready to leave. "Wait!" Saki-chan yelled.

Then Sasu-kun turned around and then, then Saki-chan kissed his cheek! 3 And said "Thanks again Sasuke-kun! Goodnight!" Then Sakura disappeared behind the door, leaving Sasu-kun dumbstruck, putting his hand on the place where she kissed him.

Sasu-kun smiled. "You're welcome and goodnight to you too, Saki-chan." And with that Sasuke went home and slept with a smile on his face, once again, thanks to the lil cherry blossom.

B: OK! THAT'S REALLY THE END! I HOPE ENJOYED IT! Bye! *door slams in background*

Sasuke: I'm. Going. To. Kill. You.

B: Uhhhhhh…HI SASU-CHAN! How you feel? *said sweetly*

Sasuke: OH NO YOU DON'T! DON'T ACT SWEET WITH ME YOU #$%^. I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *pulls out chainsaw*

B: AHHH! SHIT! Wow this feels bitter sweet. BYE PEOPLEZ! AND WISH ME LUCK! *runs out of house*

Sasuke: GET BACK HERE! *chases me with chainsaw*


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura's Depression

B: ELLO- *whispers* I mean ello peoplez. I'm whispering because of the fact I'm hiding from chicken ass in the closet. Anywayz… this is my 4th fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto: *Whispering* I'm in here too because the teme found out I was helping Bridget-san hide from him. And the fact that while he was in the hospital I kinda threw his tomatoes at Tora (the cat). And now I have scratch marks all over me.

B: *whisper* Yup! Hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto or well you know.

* * *

><p>Setting: THE NEXT DAY AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS! {Sakura isn't there yet.}<p>

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto shouted worried and mad. 'He does have a good reason to be worried. Kakashi is already here so that means Saki is later than Kakashi.' (I put that in there for the idiots XD) 'I wonder if she's ok. I hope she's alright.' *inner-YEAH ME TOO! IF ANYONES TOUCHED OUR LIL CHERRY-HIME THEY'RE DEAD MEAT! D:* 'Yea I agree with you for once. And what do you mean by OUR Sakura?' *Well it's obvious (I think that's right.^^') that you like Sakura-hime. :P* 'I DO NOT! AND STOP CALLING HER HIME!D:'*Sure ya don't. Here the sarcasm? And I can call her whatever I want!* 'Whatev-OH SHIT SAKURA'S COMING! GO AWAY!'*FINE! Ttyl* 'W/E!'

TO SAKURA! XD

'I still can't believe they're gone.' Sakura said with her head looking down. *Sigh* 'I didn't really want to come, but if I didn't they would come and ask why I wasn't at training today. And besides, Lady Tsunade said the more I move about the more confused THEY would be to find me. Oh look they are Sasuke-kun and Naruto and...KAKASHI-SENSEI? WOW. I guess I am late.' She thought to herself. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto shouted. 'God I'm not in the mood for this shit today!' She walked up to them with her eyes in the shadows and didn't say anything but..."Yeah whatever." She said a lil to coldly still having her eyes in the shadow and her hair blowing in the wind. They looked at her and Sasu-kun asked "Are you alright Sakura?" "Yeah." She said with an attitude. She then turned around to look in another direction.

B: PAUSE! Sorry about the confusion. I'm pretty good at confusing people. XD LOL anyways...you'll find out the reason why Saki-chan is being so bitchy later in the story or more like later in this part. Kk? O and this is 3months after the chuunin exams. XD BACK TO THE SHOW!

"Are you sur-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura yelling "YES! NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" She said turning around and they could see Sakura's once life full eyes cold. "Sakura..." Sasuke started. She then ran away crying. "SAKURA! WAIT!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. They were getting ready to go after her when Kakashi-sensei said... "Just let her go." "WHAT? WHY?" Sasuke and Naruto to yelled in unison. "Because she needs sometime alone. I know why she's upset and I'm going to tell you why. So sit down, calm down, and listen." They sat down and Kakashi-sensei started to explain. "Well..."

Let's go to Sakura now shall we? ME EVIL!XD :D

Sakura's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from the group and I heard Sasuke-kun and Naruto yell after me. I had no idea where I was running to, but my legs were guiding me somewhere and I didn't really care. As long as I was alone. The next thing I knew I was at the park. But this park is different. It's special. It was our park. Mine and my families. I couldn't help it. I started crying, but I stayed there. I then sat down on the bench crying when all of a sudden it started to rain.

The sky was crying with me.

Sasuke's POV

'I can't believe it! Why didn't she tell us?' I thought to myself running looking for the missing blossom. Kakashi said her whole entire family went M.I.A. a couple of months ago. Everyone believes they were kidnapped. No wonder Sakura's upset. I need to find her before she does something she'll regret. It then started to rain. 'Well it's a good thing I brought me jacket.' I thought to myself. I was running close by the park and was about to pass it when I heard crying. It sounded like Sakura. I then ran to go inside the park to find Saki-chan.

I saw her crying on the bench soaked in rain.

Sakura's POV

I was crying when I felt something warm come over me. It was a jacket. I looked up and saw Sasuke-kun. He had worry in his eyes. He then said... "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here like this." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Are you gonna be ok? Kakashi told us about what happened. Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke-kun asked as he sat down next to me putting his hand on my back, rubbing it. "Yeah." I said not sounding so sure of myself. "Are you sure?" Sasuke-kun asked not convinced. My eyes started to water. "Nooo." I said started to cry again. "Oh Saki. Don't worry. It'll be alright. I'm here." He said pulling me into his arms.

Normal POV

He held her tight in his arms and she wrapped her hands around his waste. It was raining. They were hugging. They were hugging under the rain.

* * *

><p>B: *whisper* and they caught a cold! Jk! You better come back! I know you will.<p>

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: *breaks down door* I FOUND YOU! *chainsaw roars*

Naruto: CRAP! WHAT DO WE DO BRIDGET-SAN?

B: SCREAM AND RUN LIKE HELL! (Thank you GG!)

B/Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Sasuke: GET BACK HERE!


End file.
